


One For Luck

by High_Spanxicutioner



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aradia Gets Her Ass Beat In The Name Of Cultural Exploration, Birthday Spanking, Multi, Sleepover Lewdity, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Spanxicutioner/pseuds/High_Spanxicutioner
Summary: After learning about certain human practices, and with no real gauge on how serious they might be, a sleepover between longtime friends can start to go to certain... lewd places.





	One For Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evelynriese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynriese/gifts).



> A birthday present for my good friend Evelyn! Hopefully it's sufficient, lord knows it took me long enough to bloody well write it.

It's strange, the places that conversation can go if given the barest little nudge. A party environment, a time long past when all involved would normally be asleep, a little bit of salacious googling and a fairly charged game of truth or dare... all things that would bring about the sorts of actions one would typically view furtively on a computer screen late at night, something that all of the current participants are perfectly aware of- though, most of them don't exactly care at the moment, far more occupied with the rustblood ass bared before their eyes.

"You're S)(OR--E about t)(is?" 

The slight objection is raised by the resident seadweller, sitting awkwardly on the end of the same couch that Aradia's currently bent over- sitting perched on one arm, glancing at Aradia at an angle where she can only just see the curve of the lowblood's rump- bared, with her pyjama pants pooled somewhat awkwardly around her ankles. Feferi's foot jiggles awkwardly, as she glances off to the side, not quite able to look her friend in the eye. Not that she's a prude, of course, she'd be the first to insist to the contrary, but...  
Well, it's a little weird, isn't it?

"of course! ive heard all about it and im really quite eager to give it a try. we can always skip by you if you dont think you can bring yourself to hurt me at all!"

Aradia gives her hips a bit of a wiggle as she speaks, flashing that infectious slasher grin directly at her visibly unsure friend. Thankfully, Feferi's currently the only one with misgivings, with the rest of the party shuffling to stand behind the guest of honour and taking the time to admire her- though, nobody's all that quick to act first, each of the four girls awkwardly milling around and glancing at one another before one of them finally clears her throat and steps forward, resting a hand on Aradia's lower back and speaking up.

"The Accepted Number Is One Per Sweep Of Life Correct"

Aradia grins, making a mental note to thank Kanaya for taking the plunge and making sure that their sudden shift doesn't fizzle out into awkward nothingness. Oh yes, this should work out nicely- she's never really been on the receiving end of even one spank, let alone a full round of birthday spankings, but she can't imagine that she won't enjoy it. Hell, even just this has to be better than the chill numbness of being a listless ghost, any kind of sensation is something she intends to savour as much as physically possible.

"yes! a nice round ten for each guest"

Inwardly, Kanaya's sure that'll end up being too much as the guests each take their turn, but, well... it's hardly her job to babysit Aradia, is it? It  _is_ her wriggling day, and if she wants to get smacked around by the other guests... she'll indulge that much. It'll help make up for the fact that she hadn't quite finished the gift she'd been making for the past few days, after all.  
Not bothering to answer Aradia verbally, Kanaya simply shifts her stance a little, making sure she's off to the side and behind her friend in order to raise a hand. She doesn't strike just yet, though, keeping her hand flat and pressing it to Aradia's bare backside, lifting it away and slowly pressing it back, practice swings for the real thing- though, just as Aradia opens her mouth to make a comment about it, a firm  _SMACK_ rings out across the room, turning the witty into a strangled squeak of surprise. Aradia jolts forward over the couch-arm she's laid across, her eyes widening and her lips parting into an 'O', shivering as the sting settles- though, it isn't given much time to considering that Kanaya's taking a rather business-like approach to her round, alternating cheeks and keeping a brisk pace. Her expression is calm and focused, the sound of her palm striking Aradia's bare, bouncing behind ringing out clear as day over the walls of the fairly small living room they're all crammed into, prompting quite a bit of squirming and awed staring from select other guests.  
By the time that she's finally done, the entire room is feeling markedly less tense, with Aradia somewhat limp over the couch as she processes the sensation and the rest of the room warming up to the idea of adding to the scarlet marks gracing the rustblood's grey skin.

"Well Thats My Turn Taken Care Of. Who Would Like To Go Next ?"

The question hangs in the air for scarcely ten seconds before the second guest steps forward, Vriska strutting closer with every ounce of arrogance she can possibly muster. After all, if someone's going to be tenderising a rear around here, Vriska wants in as quickly as possible.  
Also not bothering to speak, she steps past Kanaya- not quite caught up enough in her bravado to actually risk physically moving the jadeblood out of the way, naturally- and takes her place behind Aradia. While Kanaya simply lined up her shot with minimal contact, Vriska's sure to give each of Aradia's cheeks a rough squeeze in turn, groping and fondling with a faint grin on her face. It's only a sharp look from Kanaya that brings her back into the moment, the blueblood shrugging and deciding to move on- tackling the spanking with far more overt enthusiasm as Kanaya, each swat landing hard and fast but with very little accuracy.   
While the sting left behind is sure to be uneven, the sheer strength Vriska puts behind each strike prompts a squeak and wriggle from Aradia, leaving her with her bulge half-unsheathed and her breath coming in short, pleased little pants. Naturally, she's finding that she's enjoying this little tradition quite stimulating...

"Pf. Someone's getting a little desper8, huh?"

In response, Aradia simply waves a hand, clearly not that affected by the jab.

"a little! but not quite nearly so much that i want to stop just yet. this is fun!"

This time, there's not even a second's delay before the next guest steps up, Nepeta bounding over and immediately moving to press one of her hands against Aradia's heated, stinging backside, biting her lower lip at the sensation. Shifting into place, she cocks her hand up, waiting just a few seconds to make sure Aradia's squirming in anticipation before letting her hand fly back down, a clumsy but enthusiastic  _SMACK_ landing on the reddened skin, its clumsiness not preventing the shock and sting from making Aradia jerk in place and let out a gasp of surprise.  
Three swats into Nepeta's volley, and her bulge drops fully out of her sheath, propelled by both arousal and gravity, the maroon tentacle squirming and coiling around itself, smearing the girl's pyjama pants beneath her with stains of red. By the time the oliveblood is done, Aradia's grinding and bucking her hips into the couch-arm beneath her, eyes squeezed shut and teeth sinking into her lower lip hard, wanting to savour the moment but finding both each round and the position she'd picked for herself irritatingly ill-suited for humping herself to orgasm.  
While she's attempting in vain to get herself off, Terezi saunters up, stopping a few steps away from her friend and inspecting her target, crossing her arms and tapping her foot thoughtfully onto the floor.

"C4N 1 US3 SOM3TH1NG OTH3R TH4N MY H4ND?"

"Terezi No"

"WH4T?"

Aradia snickers, finally shifting her focus over to the bickering pair.

"terezi just hurry up and get over here please i dont want to be bent over this couch all evening!"

Holding up her hands in mock defeat, Terezi obliges, closing the short distance between them both and immediately taking up her place, leaning in close to get a good sense of the glowing-red marks, grinning ear to ear as her first sharp swat lands, following it up with the most blistering pace so far- enough so that Aradia doesn't even have time to react to each strike individually, leaving her adopting a slightly shocked expression that only breaks when Terezi straightens back up again, the tealblood nodding i satisfaction as Aradia lets the tenseness dissipate from her limbs, flopping back down and letting out a very happy little sigh.   
Once the room slowly realises only one person hasn't dished out their round of spankings, everyone turns to the seadweller in the room, Feferi trying to hide her face to prevent anyone from seeing just how pink its gotten from watching all of the spanking taking place.... though she musters up her courage after a second, adopting a more determined expression and hopping down from the couch arm, striding over to Aradia and giving her a quick once-over. No, this won't do, she needs to make sure people know she isn't a complete coward!

"Ocray! Let's move you a little..." 

Aradia perks up a little at that, fixing Feferi with a curious face as the seadweller approaches, grabbing her by the upper arm and yanking her up to her feet; prompting her pyjama pants to drop the rest of the way down to her ankles, an action that earns a few snickers from the onlookers and, in turn, a bit of a blush to cross Aradia's face. Not that Feferi stops there, of course, practically  _dragging_ her friend to the couch and sitting down, hauling the lowblood over her knee and pinning her down with a hand between her shoulderblades.

"T)(ere we go! Isn't t)(is betta?" 

Before Aradia can respond, a rather predictable  _crack_ of palm across flesh rings out, Aradia letting out a 'yip' sort of noise as Feferi starts up her own volley, taking it slow but making sure that each time her hand lands, Aradia can feel it, getting enough of a burn that Aradia's legs kick shallowly and her fingers dig into the couch in front of her. It's enough of an escalation that poor Aradia quickly finds herself somewhat overwhelmed, letting out louder and louder squeals until Feferi's finally done dishing out each of the ten swats she'd asked for.  
By that point, even Feferi was laser-focused on the bounce and jiggle of her friend's backside, enough so that she only registers the warm, sticky liquid pooling in her lap once they're all done and Aradia's left a shivering, panting, blissed-out mess draped loosely over her knees.

"U)(... someone s)(oald probably get a towel..."


End file.
